Jumping Through the Stars
by MoMaster
Summary: Tris and her friends are going through the struggles of high school. Tris doesn't like rarely having time to hang out. Aunt Jeanine keeps signing her up for horse shows, but Tris doesn't want to be in them. Aunt Jeanine doesn't listen to her. Tris has passion for riding, though. After a terrifying riding accident, she hopes to continue her passion; it comes with struggles, though.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

**Hey, guys! This is my first fanfiction that I'm posting. I hope I'm doing this correctly. I absolutely love the "Divergent" trilogy! I hope you like the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the "Divergent" books or the characters, Veronica Roth does.**

**Jumping Through the Stars**

**Chapter One:**

"Beatrice? Beatrice? Beatrice!"

"What?" I rolled over in bed to see my godmother, Jeanine, standing in my doorway.

"You need to get out of bed! School starts at 7:50, and it is 7:10. You only have thirty-five minutes before you need to leave!"

"Okay; I'm coming." Jeanine nodded and walked out of my bedroom. I rolled my eyes. It doesn't usually take me any more than thirty minutes to get ready for school and go out to the barn to take care of my horse, Armor. My older brother, Caleb, doesn't believe I should horseback ride. He thinks it's too dangerous and that there's no reason to ride.

There's reason, though. When you ride it's like you're flying. It's just you and your horse; you two have a connection, with no words. When else can you have that? Plus, there's the love: the love of horses, the love of riding. That's a reason all on its own.

Jeanine, or Aunt Jeanine, as she likes Caleb and me to call her, believes in riding. She doesn't believe in the love, though; she believes in the ribbons. She has no love for riding, but she does love the competition. I take part in way more shows than I'd like to, because Aunt Jeanine signs me up for them. I get no say in the shows. I enjoy riding when I can relax and just have fun with Armor. I'm getting sick of the competitions.

I'm pulled from my thoughts by a knock on the door. I jump out of bed and quickly begin changing into black leggings and a navy blue tank-top. I showered last night, so I don't need to this morning.

"Who is it?" I called through the door as I slid into a navy blue lace blouse.

"Caleb."

"Okay, give me a minute." I tossed my pajamas into my hamper and pulled the hair-tie out of my hair, shaking my head to let my hair fall down out of my bedtime bun. It falls over my shoulders. My hair is a dirty-blonde color that reaches all the way down to my lower back. I have a long and straight nose and pink lips. My eyes are my favorite feature on my face. They're a sparkling blue-grey color with lighter blue specks here and there. I'm a small girl, but I do have strength. Many people don't consider horseback riding a sport, but, in my opinion, it is, and it gives you quite the leg and arm muscles. Your abs isn't half bad, and your posture's great!

I brushed through my thick, wavy hair and let Caleb know that he could come in. The door swung open and Caleb stepped in.

"Are you excited?" He asked me. I nodded. I wasn't thrilled about school; I was nervous, but I was excited to begin high school this year. "Great! I bet you'll love it at school!" Caleb is beginning his third year at Chicago High School, or C.H.S., today. He's always loved school and is extremely intelligent, ever since pre-school.

"I hope I do," I responded.

"Yes. Well, I came to see if you need a ride to school?"

"I do. My car needs gas."

"Okay. Well, if you aren't ready by 7:30, I'm leaving without you." With that, he stepped out of my room and closed my door. I finished brushing my hair, and then pulled the long strands into a high ponytail. I glanced in the mirror. Not too bad! I grabbed my phone and my black and red over-the-shoulder bag for school and headed out the door. On my way downstairs, I checked the time on my phone.

I only have five minutes until Caleb leaves!

I ran down the remaining steps and tossed my bag onto the floor near the door. I quickly slid on my black leather combat boots and laced them up. I swung open the front door and raced outside and around the house to our barn. We also have a small outdoor ring for me to exercise Armor in, in the backyard. I sped past the ring and jogged into the barn, not wanting to spook Armor by running. I quickly grabbed my baby's water bucket and sprinted back outside; I filled it up with the hose and returned it to Armor. I then grabbed a chunk of hay and placed it in the feed bag that holds the hay in Armor's stall. I gave Armor a pat and walked out of his stall, locking it behind me. I jogged out of the barn and to the front yard, hoping Caleb hadn't left yet.

Thanks a lot, Caleb. His car wasn't in the driveway; he left.

I huffed and stomped back inside, grumbling about Caleb leaving fifteen minutes before school starts when the drive to school from our house lasts only five minutes. It's not a bad habit, since I'm often late to school, but I wish he'd waited for me. I stomped to the kitchen, grabbed an apple, and pulled out my phone. I opened Christina's contact. I quickly sent her a message asking her to pick me up for school.

A few seconds later, my phone rang. "Hello?" I answered.

"Hi. Sorry, but I'm already at school," Christina said.

I frowned, but said that it was fine. We said our goodbyes, and I decided to try Lynn. She answered her phone on the second ring.

"Hi! Can I have a ride to school please?"

"Sure. I'll be there soon," Lynn responded.

"Okay. Thanks. Bye," I said.

"Bye." I turned off my cell phone. I finished my apple, and headed upstairs to brush my teeth.

As soon as I finished brushing, I heard a car horn outside. I switched off the bathroom light, ran downstairs, grabbed my bag, and ran outside, yelling a 'goodbye' to Aunt Jeanine on my way. I shut the door and jogged to Lynn's bright red car.

"Hey!" I said, buckling my seat-belt in the front passenger's seat.

"Hi."

"Thanks for picking me up. Caleb left almost ten minutes ago, and because I wasn't ready yet, he left without me." She laughed and I smiled before turning on the radio.

We sang along to every song all the way to C.H.S., screaming each lyric loudly and off-key.

**Author's Note:**

**Thanks for reading, and I hope you liked it! Please tell me what you think so far! I don't have a writing schedule; I'll update when I can. Thank you!**

**See you later! :)**

**~MoMaster**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note**

**Hi everybody! **

**I wanted to send a special "thank you," to those who reviewed my first chapter. It made me really happy! **

**So, here is Chapter Two, I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the "Divergent" books. Veronica Roth does.**

**Jumping Through the Stars**

**Chapter Two**

As Lynn and I walked through the large doors of our gigantic new school, we were ambushed by our squad.

"Trissy!" Uriah yelled and ran up to me, engulfing me in an extremely tight embrace.

"Uriah… I can't… breathe. Get off… me," I managed to get out. He loosened his embrace, but refused to let go. After a few moments, I said, "Uriah…"

"Yes, Trissy?"

"Have you had enough hug yet?"

"Nope!" He held on for a while longer. Then a bell sounded, signaling that class would begin soon.

"Uriah! Get off! I have to get my stuff!" I kicked him in the chin; he screamed and released me, grasping his leg. I rolled my eyes.

"Bye, Drama King. I will see you later."

"Bye, Trissy!" I quickly headed into the main office that was near the school's main entrance. I hurried to the front desk.

"Hello!" The lady exclaimed. I glanced at her name tag.

"Um, hi, Mrs. Reyes, I am here for my schedule please," I said.

"Oh, okay! Let me grab that for you. Name?"

"Tris Prior, or Beatrice Prior, I mean," I responded, correcting myself.

"Okay." Mrs. Reyes searched through a filing cabinet, and then turned her attention back to me. She handed me a paper that consisted of my name, schedule, locker number and my locker combination. "Here you go! Have a great day!"

"Thanks. You too," I said and walked out of the office. I looked at the paper Mrs. Reyes handed me. My locker is number 4646.

I headed down the hallways in the Freshman Wing of C.H.S. I looked at the numbers on the lockers until I reached mine. I checked the paper for the combination: 4-6-10. I spun the dial on my locker and entered my combination. I tried pulling the locker open, but it wouldn't budge.

I re-entered the combination a few more times, still unable to open it. I eventually huffed and then glanced around the hallway. I saw Marlene right across the hall.

"Marlene!" She turned, quickly grabbed a few things out of her locker, closed it and walked over to me. "Hi!"

"Hey. What's up?" She asked me.

"I can't get my locker open. It is misbehaving." She laughed, and asked for my combination. "4-6-10."

"Okay." She entered the combination and opened my locker easily, all within a matter of seconds. I just stared at her. She shrugged and walked away, smiling. I turned back to my locker, and then checked my schedule.

First Period: Social Studies – Mrs. Green

Second Period: Band – Miss Wu

Third Period: Spanish – Mrs. Kaleski

Fourth Period: Science – Mrs. Matthews

Fifth Period: English – Mrs. Reyes

Sixth Period: Lunch

Seventh Period: XL Math – Mrs. Matthews

Eighth Period: Study Hall – Mr. Wu

Ninth Period: Art – Miss Wu

For Social Studies, I need my Take Home Folder, a notebook and a folder. I grabbed those supplied out of my locker and headed towards Mrs. Green's room. When I arrived after weaving my way through the crowded halls, I spotted Uriah in the back of the room, sitting down. He looked so quiet sitting there by himself, but I know he is not very quiet.

I was proven correct when Uriah glanced toward the door and saw me. "Trissy!" He yelled. I smiled; Uriah ran over to me and grabbed my hand. "I missed you so, so, so much!" I laughed.

"I missed you, too, Uri!" He smiled, and dragged me over to where he had been sitting. He stopped at the desk beside his and pointed at it. I sat down, placing my notebook and folders on the desk. Uriah sat, too. I went to pull out a pencil, but realized I had forgotten one. I stood up. "I'll be right back," I said to Uriah, who was giving me a confused look. "I forgot a pencil." He nodded and I set off toward my locker.

When I reached the doorway, Uriah called my name. I stopped and turned, so I was facing him. "Can you bring me a pencil, too?" I rolled my eyes, but smiled, and nodded at Uriah. He smiled, and I stepped out the door, walking to my locker. The hallways were less crowded now. Once I reached my locker, I saw boys at the lockers next to mine. I sighed; I had hoped Shauna, Lynn or Christina would be at one of those lockers, but it is no big deal. Now, I can meet two new people. Hopefully, they're nice. I stepped up to my locker and entered my combination, hoping my locker would 'behave' this time. It did. I swung open the door, and grabbed two pencils.

I turned to the boy on my right. He had short, black hair and dark green eyes. "Hi," I said. "I'm Tris." I stuck my hand out for a handshake. He turned and faced me.

"I'm Peter." We shook hands. "You're a freshman, right?"

"Yes," I responded. "Are you?" He nodded and turned back to his locker. I shut my locker door and turned back towards Peter.

"Bye, Tris," He said.

"See you later," I responded. He nodded, shut his locker and walked away.

I turned to introduce myself to the other boy, but instead of meeting him, my nose met his locker door, hard. I yelped and my hand flew up to my nose, dropping my pencils. The boy turned.

"Oh my Gosh, are you okay?" He asked. I took my hand away from my nose and saw it covered in red.

"Does it look like I'm okay?" I snapped. I shut my eyes and pinched my nose, trying to stop the bleeding. My nose was already numb. I heard a slam and felt two hands on my shoulders, directing me to walk. I opened my eyes and turned my head, to see the boy whose locker door I'd hit. "What are you doing?" I asked, my voice sounding funny because I was pinching my nose.

"I'm taking you to the nurse," The locker boy replied. I shook from his grasp.

"I can go by myself."

"I know you could, but I should bring you." I rolled my eyes, not in the mood to argue. I marched down the hall, the boy next to me. Feeling was beginning to make its way back into my nose, and I was in pain. I groaned, and out of my peripheral vision, I saw Locker Boy look at me with concern and guilt. I just kept walking down the hall, and then stopped abruptly.

"Where is the nurse's office?" I asked. The boy shrugged.

"Now that I think about it, I don't know," He said. I groaned.

"Thanks for the help, Locker Boy," I said sarcastically.

"Locker Boy?" He smirked.

"Sorry. Yes, it just slipped." He shook his head.

"No. It's fine. Sorry for hitting you with my locker door." Locker Boy paused. "Now I need a name for you." He was silent a moment, thinking. Then he suddenly exclaimed, "Broken Face Girl!" I glared at him. "No? Okay." He kept thinking.

"Where is the nurse's office?" I groaned. The boy shrugged, and looked around. His eyes landed on the wooden classroom door a few feet away from us. He started toward it, and I watched as he knocked, opened the door, and stepped inside. I heard Locker Boy ask where the nurse's office was. Then, I just heard voices, unable to make out the words, because the door had fallen shut. A moment later, Locker Boy emerged from the classroom.

"Okay, so, we go down this hall, and then take a right. The nurse's office is the fourth door down on the left side." I nodded, still clutching my nose in pain. I moaned. Locker Boy looked over at me.

"It looks like you need to be distracted. So… what's your real name?" Locker Boy asked me.

"Tris."

"I'm Four." I glanced at him in confusion. He continued, "I play baseball, and in one game, I got four homeruns." I stared at him, stunned. He smiled.

By then, we'd reached the nurse's office. Four walked me in.

"Well, thanks for walking me, Locker Boy," I said. "Do you mind me calling you that?" I asked.

"Go ahead. I don't mind. I need a name for you." I smiled and Locker Boy smiled.

Then Nurse Hannah came rushing over to me. She saw my nose and gasped, then stumbled away. She came back with a box of tissues. She handed them to me. "Here you go, honey."

"Thank you," I said.

After a few minutes of looking and poking at my nose, Nurse Hannah told me it was broken. She left the room to get supplies to set my nose correctly.

"I got it!" Four exclaimed. "Your name can be Miss Nosy!" I rolled my eyes and smiled.

**PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK**

After Nurse Hannah set my nose, she had me lay down for a little while. Locker Boy kept me company. It was almost Fifth Period, so Locker Boy and I headed back to our assigned classes.

Now, it's Sixth Period, lunch. I saw Locker Boy at his locker and walked up to him.

"Hi, Locker Boy! Do you have seating plans for lunch?" I asked.

"No, I don't, Miss Nosy," Four responded. I don't fully understand how I got that name. I hit my nose, but I'm not usually too nosy. I like the name, though.

"Well, you do now," I said, smiling.

"Alright, let's go!" We walked to the cafeteria together. "So, how's your nose feeling?"

"A bit under-the-weather; I'm sure she'll be fine, though." I smiled and Locker Boy laughed. We went through the lunch line. I got chicken tenders, honey mustard, an orange, a cookie, and chocolate milk. Four got the same thing, but with an apple, too. We both paid $2.00 and headed toward my table. When we arrived, we were the last ones there. I'd already explained about my nose to everyone between Fifth Period and now.

"Hey, Tris! Hey, Four!" Zeke said, stuffing a bite of chicken into his mouth.

"You two know each other already?" I asked.

"Yeah, we're neighbors," Zeke said. I turned to Four.

"So, you already know Uriah, too, right?" I asked. He nodded. "Okay. Well, this is Lynn, Christina, Shauna, and Marlene." I pointed to each girl as I said her name. Then I pointed to Will. "He's Will."

Everyone said a sort of 'hello' and Locker Boy greeted them back.

We talked about a bunch of different topics. We'd been talking about the boys trying out for the baseball team together.

"Uriah, you'd probably find a way to hit the ball behind you when you were up to bat," Lynn said, and we all laughed.

"I've already done that before," Uriah responded.

"I have, too," I said. "I was playing baseball with my cousins and I swung the bat forward too soon. When I brought the bat backwards to swing again for the next pitch, I hit the ball and it flew behind me." We all laughed.

"So, do you play any sports, Tris?" Four asked.

"Yes, I'm a horseback rider," I said proudly.

"You are?" Locker Boy said. I nodded. "I'd like to see you ride sometime."

"Okay. How about after school? You can come over and watch me exercise my horse, Armor. He's a brown and white paint horse. I love him so much!"

"Sounds good; I'll be there at 4:00," Four said. We put our contacts in each other's phones and I texted him my address, all while smiling.

**Author's Note**

**I hope you liked it!**

**~MoMaster**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note**

**Hi everybody!**

**I'm sorry about accidentally posting Chapter One twice, if you saw that; I don't fully know what I'm doing yet. I deleted the second posting of Chapter One, though.**

**I'll say things that have to do with horseback riding. If you don't know what it is, you could look it up on Google and see a picture or read what it is to help you understand. I hope that helps.**

**Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the "Divergent" books. Veronica Roth does.**

**Jumping Through the Stars**

**Chapter Three**

On my way to Art Class, I noticed a lot of girls glaring at me. It's been like this since lunchtime; I wonder why.

As soon as I step into Miss Wu's room, I collide with someone and fall to the floor. I look up and see the boy I'd met earlier, Peter. I gathered my sketchbook and pencil and stood up.

"Tris, I'm sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going and-"

"It's fine, Peter. Don't worry about it," I cut him off.

"Okay," He said and stepped out of the room. I scanned the room, searching for any of my friends. I saw Four, Will, Christina, Lynn, Shauna, and Marlene at a table; I headed towards the single open chair at that table.

When I was just steps away from the seat, a girl slid into the chair. I stopped where I was standing; my friends at the table had gone silent the moment the unknown girl sat there.

"What do you want, Molly?" Lynn said dully as another girl pulled a seat up to the table and sat next to the girl, Molly. "Why are you two here?" Lynn made a face. I wonder why she doesn't really seem to like them.

Molly and the other girl both glanced at Four before replying, "It's not like the seat was taken. Plus, we have a friend here, don't we, Lauren?" The other girl, Lauren, nodded.

"Who?" Lynn demanded.

"Four," Lauren said. Lynn looked at Four.

"Uh, we aren't friends," Four said.

"I know; we're more than that," Lauren said. I frowned. I thought Four was single. I don't know why I care, though.

"No we aren't, Lauren," Four stated. "I've never met you before. I don't have a girlfriend." My frown disappeared; I guess Locker Boy is single.

"I was going to sit there," I added. "But then my seat was jumped." The two girls huffed and stood up from the table, and then walked away. I sat down.

"Hey, Tris," Will greeted me.

"Hi," I said.

Will turned to Four, as did the rest of us.

"What was that?" Shauna questioned.

"'That' was nothing. I don't know either of them," Four explained. We nodded, and began talking about after-school plans until the teacher walked in.

I turned to face Miss Wu and saw Peter looking at me. I hadn't noticed him come back in the room.

"Okay, everyone, welcome to Art! I'm Miss Wu. Let's go around and all say our names and one thing we like to do," Miss Wu said. "We'll start with you." She pointed to Peter.

"Hi. I'm Peter; I like to play football."

We moved our attention around the room. Molly and Lauren like to go shopping. Drew likes to play football.

When it was my turn, I stood and said, "Hi, I'm Tris. I enjoy horseback riding." I sat back down. Four likes baseball, Will likes to read, Marlene and Christina like to watch movies, Shauna likes to paint, and Lynn likes to race on her dirt-bike.

By the time everyone in the class had spoken, it was time to go. We grabbed our things and walked out the door to our lockers.

At my locker, I put my Take Home Folder into my bag and closed my locker. I walked outside with Christina, who rides my bus. Inside the bus, we were driving out of the school's parking lot; Christina and I were sitting together in the back of the bus.

"I can't believe you broke your nose today," Christina said.

"I didn't break my nose; Four's locker door broke my nose. It's been an eventful first day." I paused. "So, how was your first day as a freshman?"

"It was good. It was busy, and different, but good. How was yours?" She asked me. I smiled.

"My day was great." I'd met Four, I'd been to high school for the first time, and I liked all my teachers. I didn't really like Mrs. Matthews, but she wasn't too bad. My day was great! Plus, Four's coming over later to watch me ride, so Armor and I can show him our skills. That makes the day even better!

By now, it was my stop.

"Bye!" I said to Christina.

"See you tomorrow!" She said.

I climbed down the steps of the bus and walked to my front door. Caleb pulled into the driveway only seconds after the bus drove away. We had a short chat on the way into the house about my first day at Chicago High School.

Once inside, I set my backpack down and grabbed two apples from the kitchen. I then walked back outside and around the house to the barn. I walked over to Armor's stall and unlocked it. I grabbed the halter and lead-rope from the hook on the front of his stall, and then stepped into Armor's stall.

"Hi, buddy," I said softly, as my hand stroked the fur on his face. I quickly put the halter on Armor's head and clipped the lead-rope to his halter. I pushed his stall door open more, and then clucked my tongue to signal Armor to walk. I led him out of his stall, out of the barn, and through the gate into the outdoor ring.

I walked Armor around the ring once on foot so he could see everything outside. This way, when I was on his back, there was a low chance he'd spook at anything around us.

After I took Armor around the ring, I led him over to the rail so we were near the fence. I tied the lead-rope around the wooden fence piece, and then headed out of the outdoor ring and into the barn. Inside the barn, I took off my combat boots and slipped my feet into my tall riding boots. They go up to just below my knees. I grabbed Armor's bridle and my helmet, and then headed back out to the ring; I decided to ride bareback until Four came.

I untied Armor from the fence and slid off his halter and lead-rope, replacing it with his bridle. I reached over the fence and gently dropped the halter and lead-rope onto the grass outside of the ring. The inside of the ring isn't grass; it is a sand-like material. I clasped my riding helmet onto my head and climbed up onto the fence so I could reach Armor's back better. Because I am riding bareback, there is no stirrup to place my foot in to pull myself up onto Armor's back.

"Stay there," I said to Armor. I swung my leg over his back and grabbed a bunch of his mane in my hand so I didn't fall. I adjusted myself so I was balanced and released his mane, wrapping my fingers around the reins of the bridle instead. I patted Armor's neck as a 'thank you' for not walking away while I was climbing onto the fence and for standing still while I balanced myself. I then gently, but firmly, pressed the heels of my riding boots onto Armor's belly and clucked my tongue, telling Armor to walk. He obeyed and we walked around the ring twice one way, and then changed directions and walked around the ring twice he other way.

I decided to begin trotting, so I pressed my heels to Armor's belly again and clucked until he began trotting. I did a sitting trot around the ring twice, and then changed directions, still trotting, and trotted twice around the ring that way.

I slowed Armor down to a walk and gave him a pat on his neck.

"Okay, buddy," I murmured. "Let's go see what time it is." I walked Armor over to the gate and stretched my arm out to unlock it. I opened it just wide enough for Armor and I to fit through the gap and walked Armor through the grass and up to the side of the house. There was a window there which was attached to the kitchen. I saw Caleb sitting at the table reading a book. I knocked on the window. Caleb jumped and spun around. I waved and signaled for him to open the window. He did.

"What do you need, Beatrice?" He reached over and pats Armor's neck. "Hi, Armor."

"Call me Tris," I corrected, smiling at Caleb showing affection for Armor; it rarely happens. "What time is it?" I asked. He glanced at his watch.

"It's 3:57. Why?" I gasped; the time had gone so quickly!

"I have a friend coming over and he's going to be here in thr-"

"'He'?" Caleb interrupted. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes! Now I have to get Armor ready and the ring set up. Can you set up two jumps please?" I begged.

"Fine," Caleb huffed. "But you owe me," He added. With that, he shut the window and walked out of sight. I assumed he was headed to the door to come outside to set up the jumps for me. I was just about to turn around and hurry back to the barn to get Armor ready, when I heard a car engine pulling into my driveway. I sighed, and walked Armor up to the front yard, stopping before the driveway.

"Hi, Locker Boy," I smiled as he got out of his car and walked over to Armor and I.

"Hey, Miss Nosy," He replied. "Who's this?" He asked, stroking Armor's nose.

"This is Armor; I told you about him at lunch."

"Hi, Armor."

Armor whinnied and we both laughed.

"Well," I said to Four. "Time got away from me and I hadn't tacked up Armor yet, or gotten dressed for riding. So, you might be here a little longer than you would've expected," I said, referring to the time it'd take to put Armor's tack on him and change into my britches for horseback riding.

"That's fine. I don't have anywhere to be," Locker Boy smiled.

"Alright, then I'm going to go change," I said. "Can you hold Armor for a couple of minutes?"

"Sure. Uh, I don't really know what to do, though."

"That's fine! He's a good boy; he won't give you any trouble." I smiled. I moved over and grabbed Locker Boy's forearm, dragging him over to where I'd been standing. I handed the reins to Four. "Do not let go," I instructed sternly.

"Okay; I won't," Four said. I nodded and headed inside; I slid my boots off. I climbed the stairs and entered my bedroom. I opened my drawer and pulled out a pair of tan britches. I slid off my leggings and replaced them with the britches. I glanced out my window to see my brother talking with Four.

"Hmm," I hummed to myself as I turned from the window and walked out of the house, after sliding my boots onto my feet. "I'm back!" I posed dramatically in front of all three boys. We laughed. "So, do you two know each other?" I asked Caleb and Four.

"Yeah; I tutor Four on math," Caleb explained. "We're both juniors, also." I nodded.

"Okay. Well, Locker Boy's here to see my skills. Bye, I'll see you later." I took the reins from Four's hands, our fingers brushing, and began to walk away with Armor.

"Wait!" Caleb yelled. At the sudden loud sound, Armor jumped slightly and immediately began cantering off, away from me. I stood, shocked, for a few seconds, before coming to my senses. I took off after Armor as quickly as I could.

"Whoa! Whoa, boy. Whoa," I said, trying to get Armor to stop running around the yard. I continued calling out the word 'whoa', using the word that signals horses to stand still. "Whoa!" I continued calling, hoping Armor wouldn't get his legs and hooves tangled in the reins and fall. "Whoa! Whoa, Armor! Whoa!" He slowed to a trot, which was an easier speed to catch up to by running, but still not very easy. I ran up to Armor. "Whoa! Whoa, boy." He finally slowed to a walk. I swiped the reins into my hands. "Whoa, boy," I said, and Armor stood still. I sighed; glad he was under control again. I stroked his neck and turned to face Caleb; I glared at him. He bit his lip.

"Sorry, Tris," Caleb said. I scowled.

"What did you want, Caleb?" I huffed, remembering the 'wait' he'd exclaimed, causing Armor to spook.

"What happened to your face?" Caleb asked hesitantly. I groaned.

"I broke my nose. Bye." With that, I walked away, leading Armor into the barn to prepare him for the ride.

**Author's Note**

**I hope you guys liked the chapter! Please review to tell me what you think. You can also tell me any ways you think I could make my writing better.**

**See you guys later!**

**~MoMaster **


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note**

**I hope you guys like the chapter! I'm so sorry it took so long.**

**Jumping Through the Stars**

**Chapter Four**

As I exited the barn, Armor was brushed, his hooves were clean and hoof-oiled, and he was wearing a bridle, saddle pad, bump pad, and saddle. He had leg wraps on the bottoms of his legs, and he had bell-boots on his hooves. We were ready.

As I entered the outdoor ring, I saw Locker Boy standing outside the fence, with my brother, the one who doesn't support riding. What is he doing out here?

"Uh, Caleb?" I asked.

"Hmm?" He responded.

"What're you doing out here?"

"Watching you ride. Duh."

"Okay then." I walked through the gate and into the ring. I again walked Armor around the ring once on foot, making sure he sees everything around him. After that, I set my stirrups to the right length for myself, and then stuck my foot into the stirrup on Armor's left side. I pulled myself up and swung my right leg over Armor's back, and then settled myself into the saddle. I slid my right foot into the stirrup. "Thanks for setting up the ring, Caleb," I said.

"No problem. But you better be careful; if you aren't I will personally drag you out of that saddle and never let you back onto a horse ever again. Ever."

"Um, alright," I said. "I'm always careful." Caleb just scoffed.

"Oh yeah? Then why are you putting all your trust into Armor to keep you safe? You could easily just fall off. He could buck you off whenever he wanted to. He jumps over stuff and you just stay there on his back while he does so! He runs around this ring and you just sit around on his back like it isn't dangerous at all!"

There's the Caleb I know.

"Caleb, I'm careful. I trust Armor; he's a very good boy; I love him. I don't 'just sit around on his back like it isn't dangerous at all'. I know it isn't the safest, but I am careful, and I don't just sit around up here on his back. I do things to make Armor listen to me. Okay?"

"Fine. But I'll still drag you away if you aren't careful," Caleb reminded me.

"Whatever; just don't spook him again," I smiled, half joking but serious.

"I won't; that was an accident," Caleb whined. "I'm sorry." Four laughed at my brother's whining; I laughed, too.

"It's fine, Caleb," I said.

"Honestly though, Tris, be careful," Locker Boy said to me, serious now.

"As always," I responded. I then clucked my tongue and pressed my heels to Armor's sides; he walked. We'd already warmed up a short time earlier, before Four came, but then Armor spooked, so I wanted to walk him around again to make sure he was calm. I walked him around the ring once both ways, and then picked up a posting-trot, making sure my eyes were up and my heels were down. I posted while trotting for a while, and then sported a sitting-trot. I smiled as I passed my brother and friend. Then, I clucked some more and pressed my heels to Armor's sides again, speeding up his trot for an extended-trot, meaning he trotted with longer strides, making him move quicker. I changed directions, still doing an extended-trot. A couple moments later, I slowed back to an average trot. I slowed to a walk.

I walked Armor around the ring a few times, giving him a bit of a break before we cantered and jumped.

Then, I shot a devious smile to Four and Caleb, because Caleb doesn't like me riding, but he especially doesn't like anything faster than a trot.

I pat Armor's neck. "Alright, buddy, here we go." I looked straight ahead and checked my posture quickly, making sure I was sitting up straight, my heels were down, and my reins weren't too long in my hands. I moved my leg that was closest to the outside of the ring back. I pressed my heel to Armor's belly and made a kissing sound. Armor immediately picked up his canter on the correct lead. As we cantered around the ring, I couldn't help but laugh. I just felt so free, so free of everything. I was sliding back and forth in the saddle as Armor cantered around the ring again and again. It's like a smile was planted on my face, the roots too strong to turn to a frown. I kept circling the ring, laughing lightly every once in a while, especially when I saw the looks on Four's and Caleb's faces. Caleb looked horrified, like I'd fall off any second, and Locker Boy looked amazed. I turned my gaze straight ahead and turned my head to see where I was going. I cantered around the ring a few more times before sitting back and pulling gently on the reins, slowing Armor to a walk. I walked around the ring twice, giving Armor a short break before picking the canter back up. I cantered around the ring twice, and then turned so I was facing the jump; I steered Armor toward it. I got up into two-point position, and when I was about two steps away from the jump, I went down into jump position. Armor leaped over the jump and I continued cantering around the ring. I brought Armor around to the other jump and went into two-point. Just before we jumped over the tall cross-rails, I went into jump position. We gracefully completed the jump. I slowed Armor to a walk to cool him out.

"Nice job, Tris!" Locker Boy said.

"Yeah," Caleb sighed. "Good job."

"Thanks, guys!" I slid my feet out of the stirrups and rode around the ring with my stirrups dropped, cooling Armor out.

"So, Four," I said as I walked Armor around. I dropped the reins onto Armor's neck and leaned forward in the saddle, so I was lying down on Armor's neck, hugging him. I stayed in this position as I asked, "If you're a junior, why is your locker in the Freshmen Wing?"

"There weren't enough lockers in the Junior Wing," Four explained. "That's okay, though. If there had been enough lockers, I would've never hit you in the face with my locker and we never would've become friends." He smiled and so did I.

"You broke my nose. Who says we're friends?" I joked playfully. He placed his hand over his heart in mock hurt.

"Well, I did, obviously."

"Well, I don't," Caleb said. I don't need my friend flirting with my little sister. Ew."

"Ugh, Caleb, we're friends. We're just friends. We've only known each other for one day!" I exclaimed.

"Whatever," Caleb said. "Anyway, do you want to stay for dinner?" Caleb turned to Four. I did, too. I was hoping he would say 'yes'. I want to get to know him better.

"Sure!"

**Author's Note**

**Again, I'm sorry it took me so long to post this chapter. I hope to have Chapter Five up today to make up for the long wait. Please review and tell me what you thought about the chapter! I'm open to ideas, too. I know where I want this story to go, but ideas are still welcome to make the story more interesting. **

**~MoMaster**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note**

**Hey, guys! Here's Chapter Five. Please review and tell me if you like it. Also, I'm open to ideas! Enjoy!**

**Jumping Through the Stars**

**Chapter Five**

As Locker Boy, Caleb and I walked into the kitchen, I noticed a note on the counter. I walked over to it and read it. It was from Aunt Jeanine, saying how she wouldn't be home for dinner and at the bottom of the note, it said she had registered me for a horse show the next day.

"Caleb, Aunt Jeanine said she won't be here for dinner," I said.

"Okay. Did she say anything else?" Caleb responded. I sighed.

"Yeah, she signed me up for a horse show without telling me."

"She did?"

"Yes!"

"Whoa, okay. Chill," Caleb said. I narrowed my eyes at him. He did it back. I narrowed them more. He did, too; I narrowed mine even more.

"I win," I said. Caleb grumbled something inaudible. I looked over to Locker Boy and saw him wearing a confused expression. "Aunt Jeanine signs me up for a ton of horse shows without telling me. She doesn't tell me about them until a day or two before, so I have to get everything ready really quickly. I've asked her a million times to stop signing me up for the shows without talking to me first, but she still does it. She says it's good for me to be riding in a lot of shows if I want to become a professional. I see where she's coming from; I just wish she'd talk to me first. I don't even know where this show is and I have to be all ready to go by tomorrow after school! But don't get me wrong, I love riding in shows; I wish I didn't show so often, though. You know what I mean?"

"Uh, yeah." I could tell Four didn't really understand, and I can't blame him. There isn't really anything wrong with showing; I just show too much for my liking. That's okay, though, I guess.

"Anyways," Caleb butted in. "What are we doing for dinner?"

"I could make macaroni and cheese," I offered.

"Okay," Caleb said. "Do you like macaroni and cheese?" He asked Four.

"Yeah, I do." Four nodded his head.

I headed to the cabinet to search for macaroni and cheese. I continued rifling through the boxes and cans of foods, but I didn't see any macaroni and cheese. I told the boys.

"Why don't we just go out to eat?" Caleb said. "I'll pay."

"Okay!" I agreed

"Okay, but I'm not letting you pay for me," Four said.

I groaned. "Shut up. If he isn't paying for you, then I am. We aren't letting you pay this time."

"Yeah," Caleb agreed.

"Fine, whatever," Four huffed. I nodded.

"Alright, let's go," I said. "I'm driving!" I joked.

"No you aren't!" Caleb said. I don't think he knows I was joking.

"Fine, but I call shotgun then."

"Nope, the guest gets shotgun," Caleb said. I rolled my eyes and playfully glared at Locker Boy as he and I walked outside to Caleb's car, trailing a few steps behind my brother. Locker Boy put his hands up.

"I surrender," He mouthed to me. I smirked, but still sat in the back seat, letting Locker Boy take the passenger's seat. Caleb hopped into the driver's seat and started the car. We pulled out of the driveway and set off down the road.

When we arrived at the restaurant, I noticed it was one I'd never been to before. I looked up at the large sign over the entrance. It read _Eric's_ in large dark blue letters.

"Have either of you been here before?" I asked.

"Yes," They said in unison. I laughed.

"Sometimes we meet here to study," Four said.

"Do they have good food?" I questioned.

"Yes," They said I unison again. I laughed and so did the guys.

"You two have, like, mind connection or something," I said. We smiled and walked into the restaurant. At the front register, a boy with dark hair was looking down at his computer. "Um, hi," I said, trying to get his attention. The boy looked up and smiled.

"Hey, Tris!" The boy said. It took me a second to realize who the boy was. He was wearing an _Eric's_ uniform with his name on it.

"Hi, Peter; I didn't know you worked here!"

"I do. So, what can I do for you? A table for one?"

"Um, no," I said. I gestured to my friend and brother behind me. "I'm here with these two dingbats," I said playfully.

I saw something in Peter's eyes harden. "Is one of them your boyfriend?"

"No! No, no, no, no, no, no, no." I pointed to Caleb. "He's my brother; his name is Caleb." I pointed to Locker Boy. "And this is Four. He's a friend."

"Oh, okay. Sorry. Anyways, so, a table for three?"

"Yes. Can we please have a booth?" I asked.

"Sure, no problem." Peter led us through the crowded restaurant to a booth in the back.

"I'll be your waiter. My name is Peter, as you may already know. I'll leave you three to browse the menu and I'll be back shortly to take your drink orders. Okay?" We all sat down at the booth, Caleb on one side, Locker Boy and I on the other; I was sitting closest to the wall.

"Alright, we'll see you in a few minutes, Peter." I smiled and he smiled back, and then he walked away.

As soon as Peter was out of sight, Caleb smirked at me. "He likes you."

"Caleb! I've only known him for one day, just like Locker Boy. I don't know if it's possible to develop a crush that quickly. Anyway, I'm hungry. Let's get this show on the road." With that, I picked up one of the three menus that were placed in the middle of the table and began browsing through it. Out of my peripheral vision, I saw the boys shrug at each other and each pick up a menu. I continued browsing the menu, and ended up deciding on a cheeseburger with fries and a side salad, with a chocolate milk to go along with it all. A few minutes later, Peter walked over to our table, smiling and holding a pad of paper and a pen.

"So, what can I get you guys to drink? Ladies first." I smiled.

"Chocolate milk, please," I said. He scribbled my order down on paper.

"Alright, now for you two."

"Um, I'll have chocolate milk, too, please," Caleb said.

"Copy-cat," I muttered under my breath, jokingly, making sure it was loud enough for my brother to hear.

"Hey!" He exclaimed. I shrugged innocently and smiled. "Oh, whatever," Caleb laughed.

"Okay, and for you, Four?" Peter said.

"Uh, I think I'll copy, too, so chocolate milk, please," Locker Boy laughed. I hit his shoulder playfully and narrowed my eyes at him. He shrugged innocently and smiled at me.

"Oh, whatever," I said, copying what Caleb had said to me when I did the innocent act.

"Great! Now we're all copy-cats. Okay, are you two ready to order your meals, too?" Caleb questioned. Four and I both nodded. "Okay, I'll have the steak please. Oh, and fries."

"Um, I'll have the cheeseburger with fries and a small side salad," I said.

"Okay, and for you?" Peter questioned Four.

"I'll have the ribs and a side of fries."

Peter scribbled our orders down on his pad of paper, nodded, told us he'd be back with the food soon, and walked away. The three of us just sat there looking at each other for a moment before Caleb made a fake sweet face. "'Ladies first.'" He mimicked in a fake sweet voice.

"Yup; that guy likes you, Miss Nosy," Locker Boy said and flung his arm over my shoulder.

"Even with a broken nose!" Caleb exclaimed jokingly. I scowled at him.

"Not funny."

"Okay; sorry, Tris. You know I love you!" Caleb put his hands up in surrender.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever; you say that almost every time you get in trouble with me."

"So? It's true."

"It better be," I smiled. A little while later, Peter re-appeared with our orders; he passed them out to us, leaning a bit too close to me for comfort.

"Uh," I said. "Thanks."

"No problem! Enjoy your food, Tris." He walked away, not saying anything to either of the boys. I laughed at this.

"Do we need any more proof that that boy likes you?" Caleb asked, noticing that Peter only talked to me.

"Yes," I responded, and began eating my cheeseburger. Caleb shook his head.

"Sometimes, Tris, you can be so oblivious." I just shrugged.

After a while of eating and talking about random topics, we all had finished our dinners. Peter came back over and asked us if we wanted anything for dessert.

"Um, yes, please," Caleb answered. "I'll have a hot fudge sundae."

"Can I have a caramel ice cream sundae, please?" Locker Boy said. Peter nodded.

"And for you, Tris?" Peter asked. I quickly scanned the dessert section on the menu, and one thing caught my eye.

"I'll have a piece of your, uh," I glanced at the name of the dessert. "Dauntless Cake, please."

"Alright, good choice. I'll be back with the desserts shortly." Peter walked away from the table.

A short time later, three delicious looking desserts were placed in front of us. I picked up my fork and took a big bite of the soft, chocolate cake with creamy, rich, chocolate frosting. It was amazing.

"How are your desserts?" I asked.

"Good," Four said; Caleb nodded in agreement.

"That's good." I finished the small piece of cake and waited for the boys to finish eating as well. Four looked over at me and began to turn away but did a double take. He laughed lightly.

"Miss Nosy, you seem to have a bit of frosting on your cheek." Four smiled at me. I felt heat rise in my cheeks as my brother looked over at me and laughed.

"Ugh, move," I ordered Four.

"What?" He asked confused.

"I said, move. I have to go to the bathroom. Please step out of the seat."

"Oh, okay." Locker Boy scooched over in the seat and stood up; I climbed out after him.

"Thanks," I said. He nodded and sat back down. I walked around the restaurant, trying to find the bathroom. After a few minutes, I found my way back to the boys' table. Four slid out of the seat, thinking I was going to sit back down.

"Um, actually, I can't find the bathroom." Caleb laughed and stood up.

"Come on," He said. "I'll show you where it is."

"Okay." I followed him down a series of halls and past a ton of tables, trying to keep track of where we turned and the things we passed so that I could find my way back.

"Okay, the girls' bathroom is right there." Caleb gestured to a door a few feet away. "I'm going back to the table. Are you going to be able to find your way back?"

"Uh, yeah, probably," I said, pretty confident. I was hoping I could find my way back to the table; the restaurant was huge!

"Okay." Caleb turned on his heel and began heading back towards our table. I turned and walked into the bathroom. I quickly went to the bathroom, and then washed my hands. I got a tissue from the box on the counter and wet it slightly. I then brushed it against my cheek a few times, getting the frosting off of my face. After that, I tossed the tissue into the garbage can. I opened the door and stepped out. I started down the hall, and a moment later I saw Peter walking toward me.

"Hi, Tris. Um, I was wondering… will you go out with me?"

"Uh, I'm sorry, Peter. It isn't that I don't like you; I just don't know anything about you. I just met you today. I don't want to date anyone right now. I'm sorry; the answer is no."

"Oh. Well, are you sure?"

"Yes, thank you, though," I said, feeling slightly bad.

"Tris, at least think about it. I mean, like, are you positive?"

"Yes, Peter. I hope we can be friends, though?" I asked. Peter's face hardened.

"No, we can't be friends." With that, Peter stormed away. I just stood there a moment, shocked and feeling bad. It's not that I don't like Peter; it's that I just met him this morning. He seems nice, but I want to get to know him a little better. I don't know anything more than his first name.

"Tris?" I heard a voice ask. I turned around and saw Locker Boy. "I came to look for you; Caleb and I thought you might have gotten lost again."

"Okay, thanks," I said. "Let's head back to the table. We can talk for a while." We walked through _Eric's_ and eventually found our way back to our table. We sat down and told funny stories about things we'd done as kids. For example, Four said, when he was nine years old, he'd climbed a tree all the way to the top and pretended to be a gorilla all day; whenever someone walked by, he'd make monkey noises and the only thing he ate all day were bananas; he refused to eat any other food.

**Author's Note**

**Tell me what you thought; I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Thank you so much for reading this story!**

**~MoMaster**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note**

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Have a nice week, everyone!**

**Jumping Through the Stars**

**Chapter Six**

After dropping Locker Boy off at his house, Caleb and I returned to our own home. Inside, I headed up to my room to prepare for the horse show the next day. I took my showing outfit out of my closet and put my riding boots that I use for showing with it.

I walked over to my dresser and opened my jewelry box. I took out the charm bracelet that I wear to every show I compete in; I wore it to the first show, and every one since. I hide the bracelet underneath the jacket sleeve of my riding outfit. As long as the judges and Aunt Jeanine don't see it, I'm okay. My parents gave me the bracelet before they left for Alaska. They help the people there with many things, and aren't coming back here to Chicago for a while.

I quickly changed into my pajamas and then headed to the bathroom to brush my teeth. I returned to my bedroom and brushed through my hair, and then I tossed it up into a bun. I grabbed my phone and lay down in my bed. I burrowed under the covers and turned my phone on; I entered my password, which was 'PANSYCAKE', thanks to Uriah. He stole my phone when it didn't have a password and put that in as the password. He refused to tell me what it was for two days, but finally told me when I said that I would ban him from eating cake for a week. I clicked on my music app and went through my playlists. I eventually decided to make a new playlist and clicked on the 'Add Playlist' button that lets you choose from your songs to make a new playlist. I titled my playlist ' ' and scrolled through my music. I added 'Round and Round' by Imagine Dragons, 'All of Me' by John Legend, 'Let Her Go' by passenger, Ed Sheeran's 'All of the Stars', and Snow Patrol's 'Chasing Cars'. I also added 'Lost at Sea' by Zedd and 'This Love' by Taylor Swift. I tapped the 'Shuffle' button and set my phone down. I listened to 'Let Her Go' as I fell asleep.

The next morning, I woke up and immediately headed into the bathroom. I took a quick shower, brushed my teeth, and then slid into a pair of blue, slightly ripped on the front, skinny jeans. I pulled on a sunset orange colored tank-top and I wore a red, yellow, and sunset orange half-shirt over it. I slid on socks and I pulled on a pair of knee-high, tan, leather boots. They had pointed toes and looked a bit like cowgirl boots. Back in my room, I brushed my long, blonde hair and decided to leave it down. I grabbed my school bag off my bedroom floor, grabbed my phone, and walked out of my room and down the stairs. I set my bag down near the front door and walked into the kitchen to see Caleb and Aunt Jeanine sitting at the table. Caleb looked calm and determined, but Aunt Jeanine looked determined and slightly angry; I wonder why.

"Uh, 'morning," I said.

"Good morning, Beatrice," My aunt nodded to me.

"Hi," Caleb said. "I made eggs." He stood from his chair and walked over to the counter. He took a plate off the shelf and scooped cheesy eggs onto it. I poured myself a glass of orange juice and sat down at the table. Caleb set the plate down and I picked up the fork and took a bite.

"Thanks, Caleb," I said after I swallowed the last bite of eggs. "Those were good."

"You're welcome."

"You should become a chef," I said as I rinsed off my dishes and put them in the dishwasher.

"Thanks; maybe I will."

"Yeah, well, I hope you do. That way, when I'm married and have kids and everything, I can just call you and be like, 'hey, Caleb! I was wondering if you wanted to join us for dinner tonight?' and then you'll say, 'sure! Do you want me to bring something over?' and I can say, 'yeah; why don't you make a chocolate something for dessert?' and you would agree. Then, you would come over for dinner and we'd eat whatever I cooked, and then we'd eat the dessert you made. We would never be the same again because of how delicious the chocolate thing you made was."

"Uh, okay," Caleb said, looking at me oddly. "Anyway, I'm leaving for school in about five minutes. Do you want a ride?"

"Yeah, please," I said. Caleb nodded and walked out of the kitchen. I was already ready, so I just went into the living room where Aunt Jeanine was sitting, reading a book.

"Hello, Beatrice," She said and looked up from her novel.

"Hi." I sat down. "What are you reading?"

"I'm reading about origami; I want to learn how to make a paper turtle," She said and we both laughed.

Okay, well, once you figure out how to do it, will you make me one, too?" I asked.

"Of course."

"Okay! Well, I'll see you later," I said as Caleb walked down the stairs. I stood up and headed over to the door I picked up my bag. "So, what time is the horse show?" I asked.

"5:00, so when you get home, I want you to get ready to go and set Armor up in the trailer."

"Alright," I agreed. "Bye!" I walked out the door, followed by Caleb. We got in his car and headed off to C.H.S.

Once we got there, I thanked Caleb for the ride and headed off to find Christina. I found her at her locker and said, "Hi! I feel like I barely saw you yesterday."

"Yeah, me, too; so, how did the date go with Four?"

"What?" I exclaimed. "It was not a date!" I smirked.

"Okay; whatever you say." She rolled her eyes.

"Seriously; he just came over to watch me ride and we went out to eat with my brother."

"Fine. How did it go?"

"Well, it was okay, but guess what happened at _Eric's_?"

"What's _'Eric's'_?"

"The restaurant Caleb, Four, and I went to."

"Oh; okay; what happened?"

"Do you know Peter? He's in our grade." Christina made a face.

"Yes; I know him. He used to follow me around and he asked almost every girl out last year."

"Oh; okay; well, it turns out that he works at the restaurant. On my way back to our table from the bathroom, he asked me out. I might've said 'yes' if I'd known him better. I only met him yesterday, so I said 'no' and I asked if we could be friends. He kept asking me if I was sure, which I was, and then he said that we couldn't be friends. He said it kind of creepily, though. It was a bit scary."

"Well, I think you made the right choice. If you said 'yes', you probably would've been one of about five girls he was dating at the same time."

"What?"

"It's true; last year in eighth grade he was dating six girls at the same time."

"Oh," I said. I frowned. "He seemed so nice, though."

"Yeah, he can be. Everyone has kindness, and everyone has evil. The only difference is that kindness always wins."

"Okay."

"Anyways, I have to get to class, and so do you. You haven't even been to your locker yet. Go!"

"Bye," I said.

"See you later." I turned and walked to my locker. I got out my materials for first period, and headed to class.

**Author's Note**

**Tell me what you all thought! I hope to start updating faster from now on, but I don't know how that'll go. If you had a snow day today, Happy Snow Day!**

**~MoMaster**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note**

**Enjoy!**

**Jumping Through the Stars**

**Chapter Seven**

As soon as I got home, I was bombarded by my aunt.

"Is your showing outfit clean? Have you cleaned Armor's tack? Does he have a clean saddle pad?"

"Um," I said. "Yes, no, and his saddle pad is still clean. I washed it the other day."

"Okay. Are your boots clean?"

"Yeah."

"Alright; well, go get Armor and his things put into the trailer. Then, come inside and get dressed for the show. It isn't far away, only about ten minutes." I nodded and headed outside. I brushed Armor and picked the dirt out of his hooves. I loaded him into the trailer and then went back into the barn. I gathered the tack I'd need for the show and I grabbed a brush, hoof pick, curry comb, and some shampoo and conditioner for his tail and mane. I then grabbed shampoo and conditioner for his fur and I put all those things into my trunk. I use my trunk to carry everything I need to bring to shows. I filled Armor's feed bag and grabbed a water bucket. I put the feed bag in the trailer with him to eat on the way and put the empty water bucket with my trunk. I double checked everything, put the trunk and water bucket into the back of Aunt Jeanine's car. I then jogged back into the house and up to my bedroom. On the way, I glanced at the clock; I had about ten minutes. I raced into my riding britches, my show shirt, and my show jacket. I slid on a pair of socks and quickly shined my boots. I slid the boots on and walked back downstairs.

"You'd better brush that bird's nest," I heard from behind me. I spun around.

"Caleb!" He laughed.

"I'm coming to this show. I've never seen you show before, and I want to see it. So, if I'm coming, I don't want to be embarrassed by the way you look. So, seriously, go brush your hair." I scowled.

"Fine," I said. "Come on." I led him upstairs. I grabbed my brush and glanced in the mirror as my brother sat on my bed. "It isn't that bad," I defended. Caleb laughed.

"Your hair? It looks horrible."

"Whatever. Anyway, what makes you suddenly want to see me ride? You watched me ride yesterday, which is rare, and now you want to come to a show, too?"

"I don't know; I guess I just want to be more supportive." I finished brushing my hair and looked at my brother.

"Okay," I said.

"Okay? That's all I get?"

"Yes. Now we have to go. Come on," I said and walked out of my bedroom, followed by Caleb. On the way down the stars, I asked the question I'd been thinking a lot about that day. "When I came downstairs this morning, you and Aunt Jeanine were talking. What about?"

"Well," Caleb said. I glanced over at him as I descended the last few steps. "We'll talk about it later." I nodded.

"Alright; let's go, Beatrice!" I heard my aunt call from the front door.

"Okay, I'm coming," I said and quickly walked into the kitchen. I grabbed two apples and headed outside to the car. Aunt Jeanine was already in the driver's seat; Caleb wasn't out of the house yet. I hopped into the passenger's seat and Aunt Jeanine started the car. She began to pull out of the driveway. "Wait! Caleb isn't here yet!" I noticed the confused look on her face. "He decided to come to this show." She nodded and stopped the car. A moment later, Caleb emerged from the house. He opened the passenger's seat door and saw me. He stuck his tongue out at me and hopped into the back seat, behind me. I laughed.

"Beatrice, do you have everything?"

"Yes," I responded.

"Do you have your helmet?" I thought back to everything I'd put into the trunk.

"No! I'll be right back." I scurried out of the car and down to the barn. I grabbed my helmet bag and raced back out to the car. I sat down and strapped on my seat-belt. "Now I am ready." Aunt Jeanine set off down the street.

A short time later, we were all set up at our area for the show.

"Go warm up," Aunt Jeanine said.

"Okay," I said and quickly tacked Armor up. I then led him out to the warm-up ring and I climbed up into the saddle. I noticed my girth felt a bit loose, so I got back down onto my feet and tightened the girth. I then climbed back up onto Armor's back and clucked my tongue while pressing my heels to Armor's sides. I walked around the ring with Armor twice, and then trotted around a few times. I kept reminding myself to sit up straight and keep my heels down. I then cantered a few times around the ring. I flew past a bunch of riders, smiling. Armor and I continued cantering around the ring. I went into two-point and stayed in that position for a lap around the ring. I then sat back and continued flying past other riders and horses. Every time I cantered, I felt powerful; I felt like a winner. I was confident that I could win this competition.

I didn't want to tire Armor out too much, so I slowed back to a walk. I walked around once, and then picked my canter back up; I cantered around once and then completed a few jumps. I slowed, and walked around the ring once more. I then led Armor back to our site where we'd keep our belongings. I rode all the way there, only climbing down off his back when I was at our area.

"I'm back," I said.

"Welcome," Caleb said, spreading his arms out wide. I laughed.

"Okay; it's good you're back. Your first class is in about five minutes, so we need to head to the show ring," Aunt Jeanine explained.

"Okay; how many classes am I in?"

"Only two; this one, which is the one where you don't ride, you just show off your horse and are checked by the judge, so look nice. Then, you have a class shortly after where you'll be jumping." My aunt explained all this as I led Armor down to the ring for my class.

"Class Number Five," An overhead speaker called. That was my class number, so I headed into the ring after strapping my helmet onto my head and smoothing out my jacket. I took my place in the ring and stood still with Armor as we waited for the judge to check us.

**PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK**

I'd won second place in Class Number Five with Armor; we did great! Now I'm up on his back and we're walking around the show ring for Class Number Seven. This is my second out of two classes for this show, so after this one, Armor and I are done showing. I adjusted my crop in my right hand as I walked around the ring with Armor.

"Trot," I heard from overhead and easily picked up a posting-trot. I trotted around for a moment before we were instructed to pick up a canter. The only people participating in this class were two other girls with their horses and Armor and I. As I cantered around the ring in circles, I laughed and patted Armor's neck. I didn't know if the judge noticed, and I don't mind either way. We were then told that we'd each go through the series of jumps. The other girls did it first and they both did good; one of them's horses hit the pole with their hoof, but not hard enough to knock the pole down.

Now it's my turn. I lined up in front of the jump and Armor and I gracefully completed it. We lined up for the second jump, and completed that one as well.

We then lined up for the third out of four jumps and I went up into two-point position. I then went down into jump position when we were only a couple steps away from the jump. I felt Armor's front legs lift up into the air, and in that moment I saw a dark shape swoop down directly in front of Armor.

**Author's Note**

**I really wanted to thank you for reading this story and continuing to read this far, even though we aren't extremely far into the story yet.**

**I hope you guys liked the cliffhanger.**

**Also, I am welcome to ideas that you guys have for the story. I'll consider them and see if I can fit them into the story somewhere. You can also tell me things you like and things you don't like; I'd also like to know ways you all think I could improve my writing. **

**Please tell me what you think; please review!**

**If you had a Snow Day today, Happy Snow Day! **

**Have a nice week, everybody!**

**~MoMaster**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note**

**Om my Gosh! I wanted to thank every single one of you for reading this; we're up to over 1,000 views! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the "Divergent" books; Veronica Roth does.**

**Jumping Through the Stars**

**Chapter Eight**

_Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep_

I wondered what that noise was; I tried to open my eyes. I kept trying. Well, I guess that isn't happening right now; they refuse to open.

_Beep Beep Beep_

The sound continued and I was beginning to find it annoying. I decided to go back to sleep; I was still tired.

A time later, I came to. I could still hear the_ Beep_ noises. I tried to open my eyes. They didn't open, so I tried again, and that time they did open. As soon as they opened, all I could think was '_bright'._

I looked around the room. On one side of me, I saw Caleb sitting in a chair, sleeping. On my other side, I saw a door and multiple machines that I was hooked up to. I frowned, realizing that I was in a hospital. I saw no one else in the room, so I turned to face my brother.

"Caleb." He didn't respond. "Caleb." He shifted, but didn't wake. "Caleb," I tried again. "Caleb!" His eyes snapped open and he jumped to his feet, panicked for a few seconds. I giggled. "What're you doing?" I questioned. He looked down at me, and then took a seat.

"How are you feeling?" He asked me.

"I can't really move. It either hurts, or I literally can't move." I saw him visibly wince at my words.

"What? What is it?" I asked.

"Well, after you fell off-"

"How did I fall?" I interrupted.

"A bird swooped down right in front of Armor, mid-jump, and he landed oddly, panicked. You fell off." I sucked in a breath when I heard the words 'he landed oddly'.

"Is he okay?" I questioned, eager for the response. Caleb fidgeted in his seat. "IS HE OKAY?!" I yelled.

"He broke the bottom of one front leg, and the ankle of the other." I gasped.

"Oh my Gosh," I mumbled. "Can he still walk?"

"Um, hopefully." At that I sucked in a breath, trying to keep the tears from falling. Armor meant the world to me.

"As for your injuries," Caleb said. "You broke your left leg, shattered your right ankle, and you, uh," Caleb said.

"I what?"

"You have a paralyzed right arm and from the knee down on your right leg, you're paralyzed."

I sucked in another breath and the tears fell. I might not be able to ever ride again. I might not even be able to walk again.

"How… how did Armor land oddly?" I asked.

"When the bird came down in front of him, that's when you began to fall. He moved in a weird way, as if he were trying to catch you from falling. He did catch you, from falling on the jump, but you did end up falling off." I gasped. Armor tried to catch me. Armor may never walk again. I may never walk again.

I closed my eyes.

"Uh, what are you doing, Tris?"

"Sleeping."

"Why? Weren't you just asleep?"

"Yes." I kept my eyes closed.

"Then why are you going back to sleep? You've been asleep for two days." I was shocked at how long I'd been asleep, but I continued to keep my eyes closed.

"Because in my sleep, I can't picture Armor never being able to walk ever again."

"Actually, you could have a dream about it. And aren't you worried about yourself at all?"

"Yeah, just not as much as I am for Armor." With that, I fell asleep.

**PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK**

I later awoke to the sound of a door closing. I looked up and saw my aunt looking down at me.

"Hello, Beatrice; I'm glad you're awake."

"Hi," I said. My aunt sat down in the chair near all my machines.

"Beatrice, I'm disappointed."

"What? Why?"

"I'm disappointed with your riding at that show. You could've taken control of Armor; you could've stopped yourself from falling." As she said this, I laid there with my mouth hanging open in shock. She has to be joking! I fell off and may never be able to ride a horse again; in fact, I might not even walk again, and here I am being told that my aunt is disappointed in my riding skills at my last show.

_Last show. Last show. Last show._

The words swam around in my head; I shook my head to clear my thoughts and closed my mouth, but opened it just seconds later.

"You're joking, right? You're _disappointed _ in me_ because I fell off._ Wow. Just wow! I can't believe this! I _fell off _and may never be able to stand up on my feet again, and you're _disappointed that I couldn't take control of Armor._ Armor didn't even do anything! A bird swooped down right in front of him and spooked him!"

"Now, Beatrice, that is no way to speak to me."

"Ugh!" I exclaimed, angry. My aunt scowled down at me and stood from her seat.

"Until you clear your head and learn how to speak to me correctly, I'll be in the café next door."

As she walked to the doorway, I called out, "How do you even expect me to be able to come get you? It's not like I can walk over there!" I was so mad.

A few minutes later, Caleb walked into my hospital room. I was still red from being so angry with my aunt's words. I looked up at Caleb as he handed me a muffin and I noticed his face was red as well.

"What's up?" I asked. He shook his head.

"I heard everything you and Aunt Jeanine said; I was right outside the door. When she came out, I told her how unreasonable she was being, and she just got mad at me, too. She took off down the hall; I don't know where she was going."

"Oh," I said. "She's going next door to the café." He nodded.

"Anyway, just eat your muffin." I shrugged and began unwrapping the muffin Caleb had gotten for me. I turned and noticed his back was facing me, and an idea popped into my mind. I smiled and quickly finished pulling the wrapper off of the muffin, hoping my brother would keep his back to me just long enough for me to throw my muffin at him. Once I had the wrapper off, I used my non-paralyzed arm to throw the muffin. As soon as the muffin left my hand, Caleb turned and the muffin ended up whacking him right in the face. I burst out laughing and Caleb just sat there in his chair, watching me, not showing any emotion, with blueberry muffin falling down his cheek.

"Haha, so funny," Caleb said, sarcastically, as he used a tissue to wipe the muffin off his face. I was still laughing, and I laughed even more when Caleb looked at the muffin, shrugged, and stuck a small chunk of the muffin into his mouth.

"You know what, Caleb?"

"What?"

"I think blueberry muffin is a good look on you. We should consider it more often."

"'We'?"

"Yes; I think I want to help make this fashion statement," I said and we both laughed.

**Author's Note**

**Please let me know what you thought!**

**~MoMaster**


	9. Chapter 9

It's been a week. I _finally _get to get out of this hospital. I've talked to Armor's vet multiple times and he told me that Armor can walk and that he'll be just fine, and as if nothing had happened, but that's only after he heals. He still has a couple of weeks of healing left to do; then he should be fine.

I on the other hand, have no guarantee of anything. I'll be leaving in a wheel chair today. Everything healed quite quickly, but I'm still paralyzed in my right arm and right leg from the knee down. The doctor told me that I do have a chance at regaining the feeling of those areas and no longer being paralyzed, but that'll take a lot of time and the chance is quite slim.

"Beatrice, let's go," my aunt said. She apologized for being so unreasonable about my fall a few days ago. "Are you glad you can leave this place?"

"Yes!" I yelled, and Caleb pushed my wheel chair out the front doors. "Free at last!" I closed my eyes and took a deep breath of the fresh air; I've been cooped up in a hospital bed for a week, so this feels amazing.

Caleb helped me into the car and then hopped in the backseat behind me. I turned on the radio and heard 'Dark Horse' by Katy Perry.

"Ahhh," I said, closing my eyes with the window down as we rode down the street on our way back home. I couldn't wait to see Armor, to be home, to sleep in my own bed. I couldn't wait to see my friends, either. Tomorrow's Sunday, and tomorrow I am just going to stay home and relax all day. I'll see my friends on Monday. I'm hoping everything goes well when I get back to school; I really hope the teachers don't give me a ton of extra work to catch up on. If they do, I think I'll ask Marlene to help me; she does great in school.

"Alright, we're home," Aunt Jeanine said. I opened my eyes and waited for Caleb to get out of the car and help me. He did get out, but he just kept walking up to the front door.

"Caleb!" I called and he turned. "Can I have some help please?"

"Oh! Yah! I forgot about you."

"Oh, wow, thanks," I said sarcastically.

"Well, I didn't forget about _you_, I just forgot that you needed my help getting out of the car." I rolled my eyes.

"Just help me!"

"Okay," Caleb said and took my wheel chair out of the trunk. He unfolded it and straightened it out before gently picking me up out of the car and setting me down in the chair. He closed my car door for me and began pushing me up the driveway and toward the house. He opened the door and carefully got me inside, being especially careful not to run me into the door frame.

"Thanks, Caleb," I said.

"No problem. Where do you want me to put you?" I couldn't move myself because of my paralyzed arm.

"I just want to be upstairs in my own room. I haven't seen that place in over a week."

"Okay," he said and pushed me over to the stairs. Then a thought popped into my mind: how would I get up the stairs?

"Uh, Caleb?" I asked as he pushed me toward the steps.

"Yes?"

"How am I going to get upstairs?"

"You'll see." He steered my in front of the stairs and I gasped in shock; there were two really long wooden boards that ran right from the bottom of the stairs to the top, one on each side of the stairs. Through the middle, the normal stairs were there, uncovered, so that Caleb and Aunt Jeanine could go up and down the stairs. This way, someone could wheel me upstairs while pushing me in front of them as they normally walked up the steps. "Your friends did this," Caleb explained.

"Really?"

"Yeah; they wanted to help when I told them what'd happened." With that, Caleb began to push me up the stairs. When we reached the top, I watched as my brother opened my bedroom door and wheeled me inside. "So, do you want to stay in the wheel chair? I could put you in your bean bag chair or on your bed."

"Um," I said as I thought about my options. "Just put me on the bed, please. That's the most comfortable."

"Will do." Caleb lifted me out of the seat and placed me on the bed. "Are you good?"

"One more thing: will you get me my phone?"

"Yeah." Caleb found me my phone and handed it to me. "Here you go." He began to walk out of the room.

"Wait!" I called out. He turned and walked back into my bedroom with his eyebrows raised.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you," I said.

"You're welcome," Caleb responded before walked back out of my room. I typed in the password on my phone, PANSYCAKE, and went into my messages; I noticed there were a ton of messages from my friends and my parents. I went through my parents first.

My mom had left two messages, telling me that she and my dad would try to come home to visit soon, that she was sorry about what'd happened, and that she hoped that I felt better soon. She loves and misses Caleb and I.

Dad had told me to stay strong and feel better soon, along with the fact that he loves me and misses me.

I then went through Christina's messages:

_Tris? Tris? Tris?_

_Where are u? Why aren't u at school?_

Those were all on Friday, my first day of missing school, the day after the accident. Throughout the rest of the time she sent these:

_OMG! I HEARD WHAT HAPPENED. WE ALL CAN'T WAIT TO C U!_

_THEY WONT LET US INTO UR ROOM_

_THEY STILL WONT LET US_

_TRIS! JUST TELL THEM TO LET US IN_

_WAIT! IGNORE THAT LAST TEXT. I FORGOT THAT U CANT READ THIS RITE NOW. U DON'T HAVE UR PHONE_

Then, today, I got:

_TRIS! I can't wait to c u! I Hope u feel better and me, Will, Zeke, Uriah, Four, Marlene, Shauna and Lynn say 'hi!'_

Both Zeke and Uriah kept telling me to feel better soon and Uriah sent me a joke right after everyone found out about the accident:

_Hey Tris! I know u can't c this rite now but whatever: Why did the cookie go to the doctor?_

Then, in a text right after that one, he gave the answer:

_Bcuz he was feeling crummy! HAHAHAHA :D_

Will told me to get better soon, along with Marlene, Lynn, and Shauna.

Four sent this:

_Hey Tris! I really hope u feel better soon. I miss u and can't wait 2 c u! :)_

**Author's Note**

**I hope you all liked it! I thought that was a good spot to end the chapter, knowing Four misses her. :)**

**I hope to update again soon. Please tell me what you thought and if you have any ideas for this story!**

**~MoMaster**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note**

**Hey, guys!**

**I'm so sorry that I took so long to update! I won't let it happen again- hopefully.**

**Anyway, here's Chapter Ten for y'all.**

**Jumping Through the Stars**

**Chapter Ten**

Today's Monday; I finally get to see my friends again! I spent all of yesterday outside sitting in Armor's stall with him as he lie on the ground. I talked to him all day, and just spent time with him.

It was morning now and my alarm just went off. I rolled myself over in bed and pressed my finger to the 'OFF' button. I went to get out of bed, momentarily forgetting about my situation, but soon realized it when I was unable use my arms to push myself up in bed.

_If I never regain feeling, I still want to be able to get ready for the day by myself, _I thought. _I certainly don't mind the help, but this morning I want to try._

With that, I pushed myself up with only my left hand, supporting myself on that hand while I swung my left leg over the edge of the bed. Then, I sat up and used my left side to help myself into a standing position with my hand on the head-board of my bed to help me. I then let go and stretched out my arm, pulling my wheel chair closer to me. I turned and sat down in it. I smiled; I'm doing good. I then used my left hand to try to move the wheels and make my way to the dresser, but I wasn't doing a very good job without using two hands. I decided to try to stand up and just carefully make my way over. I could hop over like a bunny.

I pushed my body up from the chair and stood, balancing myself. I then slowly made my way to my dresser. I smiled and began pulling out what I'd wear: a light pink tank-top that has a few buttons on the front and lace on the thick straps. It had a few off-white flowers on it as well. I then pulled out a knee-length black skirt and slowly dressed. I then made my way to my closet and bent down, careful not to lose my balance and fall, and picked up a pair of black flats. I stood up straight with the shoes in my hand and thought of the easiest way to put these on. After a moment of thought, I decided to make my way back to my bed and sit. I then used just my left hand to slide a shoe onto each foot. I stood and looked into my full-body mirror triumphantly.

I knew I would have an extra hard time brushing my hair without help, so I called in Aunt Jeanine. She gently brushed my hair.

"Will you put it up in a high ponytail, please?"

"Yes."

I thanked her and when she finished my hair, she pushed me into the bathroom in my wheel chair.

"Call me when you finish." I agreed, and brushed my teeth and washed my face, all with one hand.

"Aunt Jeanine! I'm done in the bathroom!" I called. I heard footsteps and she appeared and wheeled me out of the bathroom. She then called Caleb to help her bring me down the stairs.

"Wait!" I said. "I don't want to go down the stairs in the chair. I want to walk down."

"Okay; we can do that," Caleb said. I stood from my wheel-chair and held onto my aunt as Caleb carried the chair down the stairs and set it at the bottom. Then, he came back up, and I held onto the railing with my left hand and Caleb stood behind me with a hand on my right arm to keep me balanced. Aunt Jeanine walked down the stairs and into the kitchen and I slid my left hand down the railing a few inches and then hopped down the step on my left foot. My right foot sort of just fell behind me and I continued hopping down the steps. I finally reached the bottom.

"Yes!" I said. "I did it."

"Nice job," Caleb said.

"Thanks."

"Any time. Now, go get something to eat; I'm driving you to and from school from now on; you aren't taking the bus. We'll leave once you get an apple or something," Caleb said. I agreed and my aunt took me into the kitchen and handed me a Pop Tart and then led me back out to where Caleb was waiting, ready to go. He had my back-pack over one shoulder and his over his other shoulder. I asked him to check if my phone was in my bag and it was.

"Let's go," I said. "Bye, Aunt Jeanine!"

"Bye, you two. Have a nice day."

"Thanks, you too," Caleb said and pushed me out the front door. He helped me into his shiny, dark blue Mustang and placed my wheel chair in the trunk after folding it up.

We were at school a few minutes later, and Caleb helped me back into my wheel chair. I noticed a lot of people staring and I was already fed up with it, and we weren't even out of the parking lot yet.

We were just about to go through the front doors of the school when my friends bombarded us. I got a hug from all the girls and the guys were all smiling.

"Tris! We're so, so, so glad you're finally back!" Marlene yelled.

"Yeah!" Christina and Shauna agreed.

"So, did you like my joke?" was the first thing Uriah said to me, referring to his cookie at the doctor joke. I rolled my eyes, smiling.

"Yes, Uri, I did! I'm so glad to be back, to see all of you!" I exclaimed.

"Tris, if you need any help," Four said. "I'm here for you." I smiled.

"Thanks, Four. I'll definitely take you up on that. Will you be my official helper?" We laughed.

"Sure, Tris. No problem."

"Okay, if he's your 'official helper'," I heard Caleb say from behind me. "Then can I go?" I nodded and he handed Four my bag and rushed away, not giving me much of a chance to thank him. Four stepped behind my chair.

"Okay, let's go," he said and we entered the school. As I passed, I noticed a lot of people staring at me and there were a few people who I heard whispering about me as we passed. I really don't get what's such a big deal.

We'd made it to my locker with more people staring at me.

"Oh my Gosh," I muttered.

"What?" Four questioned.

"I am so ready to give all these people the finger." He laughed.

"I bet you are, Miss Nosy, I bet you are. I can see it in your face." He paused. "So, what do you have first?"

"Social Studies," I replied and he nodded. I opened my locker and pulled out my Social Studies materials with one hand. I was passing them over to Four when I dropped them. "Sorry," I said and leaned over the side of my chair to pick them up. He placed a hand on my shoulder and pushed me back up straight gently.

"It's okay; I got it," he said and picked up my things, and held onto them. I took my bag from his hands and reached up to put it on a hook in my locker, but couldn't quite reach. I kept stretching forward, trying to get it on the hook. Eventually, I just huffed and turned to face Four. I shoved my backpack toward him.

"You do it. Please."

He laughed and hung the bag up; I slammed my locker shut, and we headed off to Social Studies.

**Author's Note**

**Again, I apologize for taking such a long time to update. Thank you guys for being so patient, though! I really appreciate it.**

**Also, on my other story, "In and In", I'd love to update, but I can't until people leave me some good ideas for the Truth or Dare game the group is going to have. So, please leave me some ideas; I'm not good at coming up with truths.**

**Thank you for reading and please let me know what you thought of the chapter!**

**~MoMaster**


End file.
